wwecollectionfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Power Ranking January 29, 2016
New WWE Power Ranking #Paige25 Paige ended her absence from the WWE Universe by joining Natalya in a successful effort against “Total Divas” co-stars Alicia Fox & Brie Bella on Raw. It’s only a matter of time before the British Diva makes her next move known. #R-Truth24 The 2016 Royal Rumble Match constituted the 29th edition of the fabled marathon bout. It’s pretty well established in the WWE Universe. How on Earth did R-Truth mistake it for a Money in the Bank Ladder Match? #SashaBanks23 The signs always pointed to Sasha Banks making her move into the Divas Title picture sooner than later. At Royal Rumble 2016 and on Raw, she clarified her intentions at the expense of Divas Champion Charlotte and Becky Lynch. #Ryback22 The Big Guy came up small in his uneventful 2016 Royal Rumble Match appearance, then struggled against Rusev on WWE Main Event. Ryback may need a change in diet to feed his insatiable appetite for destruction. #TheDudlyBoyz21 The Dudley Boyz didn’t fight their way into the 2016 Royal Rumble Match, but did find their way back into the winner’s circle with victories against The Social Outcasts on Raw and The Ascension on WWE Main Event. #JackSwagge20 Jack Swagger qualified for the 2016 Royal Rumble Match by coming up huge in the event’s four-way Kickoff Match. Then it all went downhill, as he exited the marathon bout too soon and then lost on WWE Main Event to Kevin Owens. #Chris_Jericho19 Chris Jericho finished behind only Roman Reigns for the longest entry in the 2016 Royal Rumble Match. And like Reigns, Y2J didn’t leave the 30-man melee in possession of the WWE World Heavyweight Title. Maybe next year, Jericho. #Aj_Style18 It’s a wonder the internet didn’t literally explode as soon as the word “Phenomenal” appeared on the big screen at the 2016 Royal Rumble Match. From his unexpected arrival to his efforts on Raw and SmackDown, AJ Styles had a week for the ages. #Becky_Lynch17 It’s time to regroup for Becky Lynch, who failed to convert her Divas Title opportunity against Charlotte at Royal Rumble 2016 into a championship triumph. Now, even her No. 1 contender status is in question, thanks to Sasha Banks. #Titus_O'Neil16 After eliminating someone (in this case, Goldust) from the Royal Rumble Match for the first time, Titus O’Neil outlasted The Miz & The New Day on SmackDown and Tyler Breeze on “WWE Superstars.” This Florida Gator still has his bite. #Dolph_Ziggler15 A role in toppling The Miz & The New Day in tag team action on SmackDown put a positive spin on Dolph Ziggler’s rough week, which included a Royal Rumble Match loss and a tough loss to Kevin Owens on Raw. #Neville14 Although he didn’t leave the 2016 Royal Rumble Match with the WWE World Heavyweight Title, Neville added a much-needed spark to the bout. He also shined in his highly anticipated SmackDown battle with U.S. Champion Kalisto. #Rusev13 The 2015 Royal Rumble Match runner-up picked up right where he left off in this year’s edition, including his quick elimination by Roman Reigns. Rusev later took out lingering frustration on Ryback on WWE Main Event. #The_Usos12 The Usos came up short at Royal Rumble 2016 in their quest to reclaim the WWE Tag Team Titles from The New Day. They did build some mojo, however, both by coming to The Rock’s aid on Raw and in tag team action on SmackDown. #Charlotte11 Divas Champion Charlotte put her title pedigree on display against Becky Lynch at Royal Rumble 2016 and against Natalya on SmackDown. Of course, neither of them are Charlotte’s next aspiring challenger, Sasha Banks. #AlbertoDelRio10 Alberto Del Rio’s loss of the U.S. Title at Royal Rumble 2016 means The League of Nations left the event without any championship gold in their possession. Del Rio’s as good a candidate as any League member to alter that reality. #KevinOwens9 Double duty didn’t bode well for Kevin Owens this week, given that he wound up on the wrong end of the win-loss ledger in his Last Man Standing Match and the 2016 Royal Rumble Match. Hey, at least he eliminated AJ Styles, right? #Kalisto8 The King of Flight soared above the competition this week, rewarding the Mexican Superstar with an encore U.S. Title reign. Kalisto crushed Alberto Del Rio at Royal Rumble 2016, The Miz on Raw and Neville on SmackDown. #TheNewDay7 WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day continue to refer to their reign in the present tense after they stopped The Usos at Royal Rumble 2016. They probably aren’t feeling good, though, especially after their encounter with The Rock. #Sheamus6 As the No. 29 entry in the 2016 Royal Rumble Match, Sheamus’ odds for success seemed awfully high. Unfortunately, he probably didn’t expect that Triple H, one of his biggest supporters to date, would enter the 30-man melee as the No. 30 entrant. #DeanAmbrose5 He retained the Intercontinental Title in a merciless Last Man Standing Match, and nearly shocked the world before becoming the 2016 Royal Rumble Match runner-up. Dean Ambrose excelled at everything asked of him this week, and deserves far more than being forced to face his brother-in-arms, Roman Reigns, at WWE Fastlane #BrockLesner4 After Roman Reigns (and before anyone knew Triple H’s intentions), The Beast Incarnate was the Superstar to beat in the 2016 Royal Rumble Match. Much to the chagrin of Paul Heyman’s prized client, The Wyatt Family accepted the challenge and ousted Brock Lesnar, who remains in the WWE World Heavyweight Title mix. #TheWyattFamily3 Few Superstars would dare to incur the wrath of Brock Lesnar in the middle of a Royal Rumble Match. Of course, few grapplers go to the bizarre extents that Bray Wyatt and his minions regularly employ. The Wyatt Family’s ultimate goals remain a mystery, but their capabilities are well known throughout the WWE Universe. #RomanReigns2 Last week, the Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences declared Roman Reigns would only retain the top spot if he left the 2016 Royal Rumble Match with his WWE World Heavyweight Title reign intact. That didn’t happen, and so he now sits at No. 2, wondering what to do about his troubles with Triple H and The Authority. #TripleH1 Triple H shocked the WWE Universe by becoming the first Superstar in history to separate a reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion from his title by winning a Royal Rumble Match. That The Game accomplished the feat by undercutting Roman Reigns probably made the feat that much sweeter for The Authority. Category:Power Ranking